nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Advertisements
On all versions of Nitrome.com, Nitrome placed a box on the site which would hold small images called "advertisements". These advertisements, unlike third party advertisements, were made by Nitrome and for the purpose of promoting a sequel to a popular game, an recently released page or function, or a link to a trailer. These advertisements do not count towards Nitrome's revenue, nor are used for making money, but for promoting a game or page. They are never animated, and are just an image. Nitrome may have three to four advertisements around the site at a time, the advertisement box randomly picking an advertisement. Advertisement boxes The advertisement boxes are the area in which the ads are located. Over time, they were moved to different places, but would stay in that place no matter what page of Nitrome's site the player was on. Nitrome.com 2.0 The original Nitrome 2.0 ad box was shorter and wider than the current one. It had a header above it labeled "NITROME." Ad box.png|The Nitrome 2.0 box for the ads Location During the original Nitrome 2.0, the advertisement could be found on the bottom of the left side of the page, under the Top games. Nitrome_2.0_ad_location.png|The location in the original 2.0 Nitrome.com 2.0 update This updated box was very similar to the original 2.0 box, except that it was taller and a bit narrower. Ad box 2.1.png|The Nitrome 2.0 box for the ads Location On the updated 2.0 site, the ad was placed above the top games instead of below. It was still on the left hand side of the site, just on the top instead of the bottom. Nitrome 2.0 update ad location.png|The location of the ad after the 2.0 update Advertisements The following advertisements are in order of the date they were released Sequel vote This advertisement was placed on the Nitrome 1.2 site, asking Nitromians what Nitrome game they would like a sequel to be made up. Upon clicking the ad, the player would be directed to a page where they could vote for a sequel. Sequel Vote Ad.png|The sequel vote advertisement Hot Air 2 The Hot Air 2 ad was one of the very first ads that Nitrome put on their site. It appeared only in the very early stages of Nitrome 1.2, and it announced the upcoming release of Hot Air 2. The ad could not be clicked on, but was simply to look at. Nitrome took it off the site for good after Hot Air 2 was released. A few months later, Nitrome released another Hot Air 2 ad that linked to a page about the upcoming Hot Air 2. Hot_Air_2_Anounce_Ad.png|The preview Hot_Air_2_2nd_preview.png|The second ad Want to make games? In 2007, Nitrome released ads for job applications for Actionscript and Pixel artist at their new London office. One ad showed a picture of a Paint Blower, while the other one featured an Electro Brain. Clicking on either ad would result in linking the player to Nitrome's job page. Original Paintblower Job Ad.png Original Elctrodude Job Ad.png New Skin Nitrome put this ad on their site in 2009 to advertise their new Snowman skin. The ad showed a picture of the skin, and would link to the skin page upon clicking on it. New Skin ad.png|The ad B.C. Bow Contest Origins of the first ad are unknown. In 2009, Nitrome released an ad about the new Fire Cup in B.C Bow Contest. Clicking on the ad would link the player to the game. Bowcontest 1.png|B.C.Bow Contest Ad Bowcontest 5.png|Fire cup released Super Feed Me In 2010, when Nitrome first announced they were making a iOS game, they posted an image of a iPod with a question mark in the middle. A new ad was later released that revealed the mystery iOS game to be Super Feed Me. Around the same time, there was another ad advertising the Super Feed Me website. It showed a picture of the Venus fly trap inside a iPhone, reaching it's neck out of the screen. Mystery Ipod S.F.M..jpg|The Mysterious Ad Super_Feed_Me_2010_ad.png|Second ad 2010 SFM Ad.png|The 2010 ad Ice Breaker: The Gathering After the third Icebreaker game was released in December, Nitrome put up an ad to publicize it. The ad showed a red clan viking on ice in the middle of the words "Ice Breaker The Gathering." "Out Now". The ad would link to the game. Ice Breaker Gathering ad.png|The ad Papercraft After free papercraft downloads were announced, Nitrome released an ad that showed how simple it was to make a papercraft. It also encouraged Nitromians to make papercraft. The ad was linked to the freebies section of the shop. Papercraft_ad.png|The papercraft ad Website developer The website developer ad was put on Nitrome briefly when Nitrome had an open job for a website developer. The image in the ad was the same one used on the Jobs page. Clicking on the ad would take the applicant to the jobs page. Website Developer ad.png|The ad Nitrome Enjoyment System The Nitrome Enjoyment System ad was an ad that said "Old Nitrome", and when clicked on, would link to a image of the Nitrome Enjoyment System (NES) Old Nitrome Ad.png|The ad Nitrome shop The Nitrome shop ad was placed around the site when the Nitrome Shop was launched. The ad is the banner for the Shop, with slight modifications. Nitrome Shop Ad.png|The ad iPhone Programmers Wanted The iPhone programmer advertisement was placed around the site in 2011. The ad was for making it known that Nitrome wanted an iPhone programmer. IPhone_programers_wanted_ad.png|The ad C++ Programmers Wanted The C++ programmer advertisement was placed around the site in 2013. The ad was for making it known that Nitrome wanted an C++ programmer with objC skills. It appears very similar to the iPhone programmer advertisement, except larger and with different text. C++ Programmer Advertisement.png|The ad Level builders wanted The level builders wanted ad was put on to advertise the Level Builder job application for Nitrome. The picture was of a monkey in a robot machine, holding up tile blocks. Level_Builders_Wanted.png|The ad New Blog When Nitrome released their updated version of their blog in 2001, they also released an ad about it. The ad showed Cuboy saying "Extra! Extra! New Nitrome blog released!" and continued to list off some new features. Clicking on it would link to the blog. New Nitrome Blog ad.png|The ad Facebook The Facebook ad was placed on Nitrome.com in 2011 to encourage people to see and join Nitrome's Facebook page. The picture was a joke (as with the Twitter ad), becuase it showed pictures of Nitrome characters faces (as with the word 'Face'book). Nitrome_Facebook_Ad.png|The ad Twitter The Twitter advertisement on Nitrome.com was placed to encourage people follow Nitrome on the social networking website Twitter. It included birds from Nitrome games, as a joke for the word "Twitter" (as in the sound birds make). Nitrome_birds.jpg|The Ad Nitrome 2.0 The Nitrome 2.0 ad was posted around the site when Nitrome.com 2.0 was launched. It was to tell people about Nitrome.com 2.0, and featured Cuboy, with a speech bubble talking about about Nitrome 2.0. Cuboy is shouting, "Nitrome 2.0 is here!" and then lists some new features about the new website design. New_Site_Ad.png|The Nitrome 2.0 ad New Game Nitrome placed an ad that linked to a trailer of Canopy, which was not named at that time. New_game_preview.jpg|The Ad Coming Soon.... The coming soon ad was placed on Nitrome to advertise a new part of the website yet to come. This was to advertise Nitrome 2.1. Coming soon.jpg|The short Ad Coming Soon.PNG|The Longer Ad Winter games! The winter games ad was added on the Nitrome website in 2011, to advertise Nitrome's winter themed games. When clicked, the ad would link the person to the Winter games section of their games. This was an updated version of the old winter games advertisement used in 2009. Winter ad.png|The ad Winter_Games.jpg|The winter games tab Winter Games Old.png|The old winter games ad from 2009 Best of 2011 :See also: Jay is Game → Best of Casual Gameplay 2011 The Best of 2011 ad was added to Nitrome at the begining of 2012 (January). This ad would link the person to their blog post when clicked on. The blog post was about some of their games that were nominated on the Jay is Games website. On the advertisement were some of the nominated games. Best of 2011.png|The ad Demo This ad was added the day Nitrome released their first demo (March 30th). It was to advertise their new component- demos. It linked to their new Cheese Dreams 2 demo when clicked on. Demo.png|The ad Pixel Love The Pixel Love advertisement was shown every week to advertise Nitrome's new game that they nominated for their Pixel Love in their blog. Every new pixel love game would the image for the previous ad. The first pixel love game (Super Puzzle Platformer) did not have an ad. When clicked on, they would link to the Pixel Love game that the reader could play on the Nitrome website. On December 12 2012, Nitrome updated their site, adding several larger ads to their website. These ads included ones for new Pixel love games. The first Pixel Love game to undergo a transformation in size was Next Please. Pixel Love Ad.PNG|Tower of Heaven Roar Rampage Pixel Love.PNG|Roar Rampage Pixellove-depict1.png|Depict1 Small Worlds Pixel Love.PNG|Small Worlds Pixellove-reprisal.png|Reprisal Pixellove-agentturnright.png|Agent Turnright Slayin Ad.png|Slayin Gamma Bros Love.PNG|Gamma Bros Pixellove-timead.png|Time Kufc Escape from Puppy Death Factory.png|Escape from Puppy Death Factory Fraccum Ad.PNG|Fracuum Pixellove-photonbaby-1-.png|Photon Baby Sheep Walk Featured.PNG|Sheep Walk Cactus McCoy Featured.png|Cactus McCoy Tobes Featured.PNG|Tobes Hookshot Escape Seedling Featured.PNG|Seedling Puzzle Farter Featured.PNG|Puzzle Farter Five Featured.PNG|Five Snow Tale Featured.png|Snow Tale Magnet Kid Featured.PNG|Magnet Kid Llama In Your Face featured.png|Llama In Your Face Soul Tax Featured.png|Soul Tax Gravityduck.png|Gravity Duck Cat Astro Phi featured.png|Cat Astro Phi Pixellove-onebuttonbob.png|One Button Bob Pixel Love - Duo Tasking.PNG|Duo Tasking Enough Plumbers Advertisement.PNG|Enough Plumbers Pixellove-nextplease.png|Next Please Next_Please_Advertisement.png|The larger Next Please ad Space Odyssey featured.png|Space Odyssey Pixel_Love_-_Planet_161.png|Planet 161 Pixel_Love-Recursion.png|Recursion Pixel_Love_-_Perspective.png|Perspective Pixel_Love_-_Qoosh.png|Qoosh Abduction.png|Abduction Revive.png|Revive Counter_Terror.png|Counter Terror 400_Years.png|400 Years Random_Heroes.png|Random Heroes Bump.png|Bump Howmonica.png|Howmonica Give_up,_Robot.png|Give Up, Robot Minibot.png|Minibot Dino_Run_Marathon_of_Doom.png|Dino Run Marathon of Doom The_Love_Letter.png|The Love Letter Aqua_Boy.png|Aqua Boy This_Is_Not_A_Minimalist_Game.png|This Is Not A Minimalist Game Quantum Corps.png|Quantum Corps Colossal Clean-Up.png|Colossal Clean-Up Leaf Me Alone.png|Leaf Me Alone Back_Door.png|Back Door Night Lights.png|Night Lights Hyper_Pixel_Man.png|Hyper Pixel Man Minimal game by zapped cow PL.png|Minimal Game by Zapped Cow Sydney_Hunter.png|Sydney Hunter Ripple Dot Zero Pixel Love.png|Ripple Dot Zero Running_Warrior.png|Running Warrior Once_in_the_Cave.png|Once in the Cave Soom.png|Soom Clockwork_Cat.png|Clockwork Cat Pivot.png|Pivot Blym.png|Blym Wild West the Sheriff.png|Wild West the Sheriff Exposure.png|Exposure Naya's_Quest.png|Naya's Quest Enough_Plumbers_2.png|Enough Plumbers 2 Captain_Commander.png|Captain Commander iPhone teaser The iPhone teaser ad was to advertise Nitrome's "breaking news" regarding iOS. When clicked on, the ad would link the player to a short, mysterious blog post that hinted an upcoming update for iOS. Nitrome later revealed the news to be thir first (finished) iPhone game, Icebreaker! Them second advertisment linked to an informational part of Nitrome's site for the upcoming game. External links *The blog post *iOS *The site Mystery Ipod ad.PNG|The iOS mystery update iOS Icebreaker.PNG|The second ad Sidead-ib1.png|The third ad Icebreaker ad large.png|The Nitrome 2.1 Icebreaker ad Ice Breaker mailing list Ib-mailinglist.gif|The ad (gif) Coming Soon Filled.png|Ad with the sign up Flightless Greenlight In October of 2012, Nitrome released an ad to advertise their newest and first Steam Greenlight game, Flightless. Clicking on the ad would link the player to the Flightless Greenlight page. Also, another ad can be found when waiting for a distributable Nitrome game to load. After the sponsor ad, a randomly selected ad made by Nitrome will pop up- one of these being for Flightless. The ad encourages fans to vote for Flightless on Steam. On December 12, Nitrome updated their site, adding several larger ads to their website. These ads included ones for Flightless. These advertisements encouraged fans to vote for Flightless on Steam. Flightless Greenlight ad.png|The ad for Flightless Flightless Advertisement.PNG|The Flightless advertisement that can be seen before a distributable Nitrome game loads FeaturedFlightless.png|An ad that features the demo Flightless_Advertisement_1.png|The Flightless ad that includes a purple bat Flightless_Advertisement_2.png|The Flightless ad that includes a red slime Flightless_Advertisement_3.png|The Flightless ad that includes a beetle Nitrome Touchy On October 31st, Nitrome released an ad advertising their newly released iOS program. There were five versions of the ad, one showed a scene from the Nitrome Touchy version of Flash Cat, one showed the Nitrome Touchy version of Off the Rails, one showing the Nitrome Touchy version of Magic Touch, one showing an iPhone with words in it, and the fifth showing the Android mascot. At the bottom of all the ads was the word "download". Upon clicking on the ad, the player would be linked to the iTunes or Google Play store page for the Nitrome Touchy download. Also, another ad can be found when waiting for a distributable Nitrome game to load. After the sponsor ad, a randomly selected ad made by Nitrome will pop up- one of these being for Nitrome Touchy. The ad encourages fans to download or buy Nitrome Touchy from the App Store. In the shop section of Nitrome.com, the MochiCoins ad was replaced with an ad for Nitrome Touchy. Also, on Nitrome's YouTube page, a large ad was placed at the top of the page, which informed visitors of the Nitrome Touchy. On December 12, Nitrome updated their site, adding several larger ads to their website. These ads included ones for Off The Rails, Flash Cat, Swindler and Bad Ice-Cream 2, all advertising the ability to use Nitrome Touchy to control the characters of those games. On January 29, 2013, Nitrome also announced a sale for the next 1000 purchases of the premium version of Nitrome Touchy. They also created an ad for it, which is shown below. Nitrome Touchy ad.png|The Flash Cat ad Flash_Cat_Touchy.png|The bigger Flash Cat ad Nitrome Touchy ad2.png|The Off The Rails ad Off_The_Rails_Touchy.png|The bigger Off The Rails ad Touchy-3.jpg_(160×320).png|The Swindler ad Nitrome Touchy Controller ad.png|The controller ad Magica Touch Nitrome Touchy Advertisement.PNG|The Magic Touch ad Bad_Ice-Cream_2_Touchy.png|The Bad Ice-Cream 2 ad Nitrome Touchy Advertisement.PNG|The Nitrome Touchy advertisement that is seen before distributable games load Nitrome Touchy - Android Advertisement.PNG|The Nitrome Touchy advertisement for Android Nitrome Touchy Shop.png|The Nitrome Touchy advertisement in the shop section Nitrome Touchy YouTube.png|The Nitrome Touchy advertisement on Nitrome's YouTube page Nitrome_Touchy_sale.png|The Nitrome Touchy sale ad Ice Cream Touchy ad.png|The Bad Ice Cream ad Rovio Stars with Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage On May 15, 2013, Nitrome released its first animated ad. The ad would automatically play when the person was on the page, and then infinitely loop and play again. The ad was to inform players of the game about to come out, Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage, and that it was supported by Rovio Stars. When clicked, it would direct the viewer to the Ice Breaker iOS website. The ad is actually SWF file (as opposed to a GIF), and has its own subpage under Nitrome.com. RovioStars ad.gif|The animated ad (click for the animation) Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage release On June 17 2013, Nitrome announced that their upcoming iOS game, Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage, was going to be released on June 20 2013. They then created four ads leading up to the date of release. The first ad announced that the release of the game was three days away, the second ad announced that the release was two days away, and the third ad announced that the release was one day away, and the fourth ad announced the game's release. The countdown ads, when clicked, will take the player to the website, while the release ad will take you to a shop for you to buy the game. Nitrome also created a pop-up ad for their website on June 20 2013, announcing the release of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. The pop up ad gave the viewer the option to watch the trailer, visit the website, close the ad, remind the viewer later with the ad, or buy Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. If the viewer clicked "Get It Now", then it would give the viewer the option to buy either the version for iPhone and iPod Touch or the iPad. Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage - 3 Days.png|The first pre-release ad 2-days-icebreaker.png|The second pre-release ad 1-day-icebreaker.png|The third pre-release ad icebreaker-out-now.png|The released game ad Ice_Breaker_special_announcment.png|The pop-up ad Icebreaker_get_it_now.png|The pop-up ad after clicking "Get It Now" Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage updates Nitrome released an ad on their site for the 1.1 achievements update for Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage on October 15 2013. The ad, when clicked, would direct the viewer to the Icebreaker iOS website. Icebreaker Missions.png|The advertisement for the 1.1 achievements update External links The Nitrome touchy iTunes page. Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0